No More
by Je Love You
Summary: DH SPOILERS. One Shot Fic. Completed. The night of the Battle of Hogwarts from Tonks's point of view. Through this narrative one shot fanfic, we find out what happened to the Lupin family that grim night: How they died, and who killed them. PreInterview


**Important Author's Note:** Deathly Hallows spoilers!

Okay, so after a few pieces of artwork people requested I write about how I think the evening of the Battle of Hogwarts went for the newly formed Lupin family. This is a one-shot fanfic, and I do not take credit for the quotes here and there that JKR wrote in Deathly Hallows. All characters belong to her.

**No More**

The evening was quiet. The sun was distantly setting and the sounds of Celestina Warbeck were softly filling the room. A woman hovered above a bassinet in the corner, and even from a distance one could tell they were mother and son: There were unmistakable similarities in their brightly colored hair. The woman was singing along with Warbeck, watching as her adorable son fought to remain awake. His eyes slowly drooped shut at the sound of his mother's voice, and he was asleep within the minute.

"Dora," A tired voice sounded from the door. The woman turned around at the use of her name, immediately smiling at the sight of her husband. Her family was about the only thing that could make her smile these days...

"Tonks," she corrected gently.

"I don't know if it's quite fair to call you that," the man replied, stepping into the room and returning her small smile.

"Considering your name changed when we got married." The woman, who so determinedly wished to be called Tonks, slid her arms around her husband and gave him a loving hug.

"Doesn't make it any different; calling me Lupin or Tonks-Lupin would get too confusing, and anything relating to the name Nymphadora just about makes me gag. So, Tonks is safe for now."

"Then Tonks it is," the man replied with a smile. They spent the moment locked in each other's embrace, and Tonks found the man to be pulling back too soon.

"Listen," he began uncomfortably, his amber eyes leaving her face and moving to a random spot in the room, "I've been summoned by the Order."

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" Tonks asked, shocked. She moved towards the door.

"Well let's go then-"

"Tonks!" the man interrupted, beating her to the door and shutting it, maneuvering himself so she couldn't get past.

"Remus! What are you doing, the Order needs us!"

"_I've_ been summoned." he said again. "Minerva has given you strict orders to stay behind with Teddy."

"What? That's absurd! She can't possibly expect me-"

"Well," Remus interrupted again, very patient.

"She does. You-Know-Who has arrived at Hogwarts, and...and we need to fight. We need to protect Hogwarts." Tonks looked up at the man she called her husband, at Remus, absolutely outraged that she couldn't fight alongside him. Bitterly she seated herself down on the edge of their bed.

"So...you expect me to just sit here, and not do anything to help the Order?" She asked incredulously. Surely he knew her better than that? She had to do _something_!

"Yes, Tonks, I do." She didn't know what to say. Remus was standing there, about to participate in the fight of his life, and she was forced to remain at home? Was she considered a housewife now?

"...I have to go." Remus said softly after several undisturbed minutes of silence. Tonks snapped back to her senses, and she stood up, moving swiftly to the book case. She pulled out a fat book which Remus immediately recognized as their photo album. It only had about 20 pages completed so far: a mix of photos from their wedding day, Tonks's pregnancy, and Ted's birth.

"Take this with you." she said softly, pulling out their best photo of Ted. She looked at it one last time, smiling tearfully as their son waved his fists at the camera, its amber eyes, just like Remus's, twinkling in the glare of the flash. Remus accepted it gratefully, tucking it into the breast pocket of his jacket. He bent down and gave her a lingering kiss that Tonks returned almost desperately. When they pulled back, Remus glanced at their son, still asleep in the bassinet.

"...Goodbye." he whispered, bringing his gaze back to Tonks.

"Goodbye." Tonks replied just as softly. She looked him in the eye for as long as she could, but too soon, like always, Remus had turned around and headed out the door.

Thankfully, she knew what to do.

When she felt it was appropriate, Tonks apparated straight to Hog's Head, ignoring the disgruntled look on the barman's face. The Order had received news about the passageway in the portrait, and since then just about every member was using it.

She climbed the long, steep passageway, her eyes narrowed in determination. She sincerely hoped her mother had found the note she left in the bedroom; it was not like she could vocalize that she was going against orders and fighting in a bloody battle to the death, so she compromised. She had said she was going to battle with Remus at Hogwarts, and asked her mother to care for Ted until she returned. In the case they didn't return, then her mother was to become Ted's guardian.

When she reached the end, Tonks pushed open the portrait and jumped into the Room of Requirement. She was surprised to see Ginny Weasley sitting there alone, not fighting.

"You were held back too?"

"I'm _not of age_," Ginny said in a mocking tone, rolling her eyes. It was quite clear that the girl wanted to fight as much as she did.

"Ah. Well, I was told to stay behind..."

"Why? She said anyone of age could stay."

"Minerva wanted me to stay with Teddy." Tonks explained.

"But-" Before Ginny could finish her sentence, the portrait was pushed open again, and Aberforth ran through the room, barely acknowledged them, and headed out the door.

"As I was saying," Ginny began again, but yet another person came out of the passageway: the moth-bitten hat gave away her identity right away. Tonks never had a chance to hear what Ginny wanted to tell her, because immediately the elderly witch started to ramble about how proud she was of Neville...

It felt like hours the two of them had to listen to this woman, switching from topic to topic, but always coming back to Neville. Tonks was just about ready to blow up, tell her to shut up, that she knew how spectacular Neville was, but she didn't have to. Harry, Ron and Hermione burst through the doors, interrupting her themselves.

"Ah, Potter." Mrs. Longbottom said straightaway, as if she hadn't been talking and had just been sitting there, waiting patiently for news of her grandson.

"Is everyone okay?" Tonks asked anxiously, at exactly the same time as Ginny.

"'S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to Hog's Head?" Tonks hadn't even thought of that. She glanced back at the empty portrait.

"I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?" Tonks refused the urge to groan.

"He's fighting," said Harry.

"Naturally." Tonks watched as the proud witch stood up from her seat.

"Excuse me, I must assist him." Ginny and Tonks shared looks of relief as she trotted out of the room.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?" Harry suddenly said. Tonks blushed a bit and stared, devastated, at the floor; she was torn between listening to her orders, and fighting to help the others.

"I couldn't stand not knowing – She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?" she stuttered.

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds-" Tonks sped off. She ran at breakneck speed, casting the shielding charm over herself again and again. She needed to find Remus.

"_Tonks_!" She practically had to dig her heels into the ground to stop herself from running.

"Ginny!" Tonks breathed. "What are you doing, I thought you weren't of age!"

"This isn't the time!" Ginny exclaimed. "I wanted to tell you back there that McGonagall issued no such order! She wanted all of the Order to fight tonight! She said we needed as much help as we could get! Remus was acting weird back in the Room of Requirement when he spoke about you staying at your mother's; I think he just wanted to keep you safe!" Tonks was stunned by the news.

"_Protego!_" screamed Ginny, and a large blue and green shield covered them both. A spell from below had ricocheted of the walls and almost hit them.

"Wand at the ready!" Ginny exclaimed, and Tonks snapped out of her stupor. She nodded meekly, pointing her wand ahead, and ran with Ginny to the window. Grawp was in plain view, and with every one of his giant step, she heard screams

"_Let's hope he steps on some of them!_"

"As long as it's not any of our lot!" Tonks exclaimed, recognizing Ron's voice immediately. They reached the window and Ginny threw a well-aimed curse at the fighters below.

"Good girl!" roared a loud voice, and Tonks turned to see Aberforth running through the thick cloud of dust. Wait! He had just been fighting! Maybe-

"Have you seen Remus?" she called loudly after him.

"He was duelling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth back to her. "haven't seen him since!" Tonks was rooted the spot.

"Tonks," she could barely hear Ginny's gentle voice. "Tonks, I'm sure he's OK-"

Angered, panicked, everything at once, Tonks shot off after Aberforth.

"Take me to Remus!" she exclaimed, and the man did not protest. He ran, and Tonks followed, hot on his heels. Remus had said that to protect her? He had said that to keep her with Teddy? Remus had lied to keep her safe...

"There!" Aberforth shouted again, pointing to a corridor. Tonks ran to it, seeing the dangerous flashes of light dancing across the walls. At the very end stood a death eater – she assumed it was Dolohov – duelling with Remus. Beads of sweat crowned Remus's forehead as he fought to keep up a shield charm to protect him against the powerful spells Dolohov was sending every which way.

"Remus!" Tonks screamed, unable to restrain herself. The shield flickered. Her voice echoed off the walls, and it all seemed to happen in slow-motion. She ran to him, but couldn't get there fast enough. Remus turned to look at her, holding his wand limply in the air. He looked shocked, but had the faint look of a smile on his face, happy to see her.

Dolohov took this as his chance. He pointed his wand at the now distracted wizard.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Remus let out a cry of anguish just before the green light engulfed him; he had seen his death before it hit him. Tonks screamed at the top of her lungs, collapsing on top of Remus as Dolohov watched with a sick, twisted smile on his face. She had reached Remus just a second too late.

She could not feel; her body felt limp and her vision became blurred. As Tonks lay over the dead body of her husband, her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. Her hand sought warmth beneath his, but all she felt was the rough skin of his hand, now ice cold.  
Grasping tightly at his jacket, she began to sob, forgetting about defending herself in any way. The death eater had been watching this scene with a look of disgust, pitying them. This was why one shouldn't love. Love left one vulnerable, love caused one pain. Love, as he could so plainly see then, was for the weak.

Yet Dolohov showed mercy, and in another bright flash of emerald green, everything to Tonks was gone. Her grip on Remus's clothes slackened, her head lolled onto his shoulder; the Lupins were no more.


End file.
